Anhelando la primavera
by VTQueenTheRiipper
Summary: Porque diez años no son suficientes para olvidarlo...pero seis meses pueden demostrarme todo lo que he perdido al no estar a tu lado...EnmaxHaru! Algo OOC jeje el summary apeeeesta lo se pero denle un chance y pasen a leer! :D Xfis!
1. Reencuentros Versión Haru y Enma

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lo lamento muchiiiisimo…!**

**Sé que soy una irresponsable y y y y que no he cumplido con subir los demás capítulos de las otras historias pero es que no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza y tenía que plasmarla!**

**El titulo de esta historia es gracias a _Tsuki-chan!_ Porque créanme que a mí no se me ocurría un buen titulo! Y por ello este nuevo capítulo va dedicado a ella!**

**Sé que es largo pero que puedo decir! Me inspire jajajaja y además es un capitulo que explica mucho de lo que pasará más adelante.**

**Pero bueno…sin más se las dejo para que puedan disfrutarla! :D**

**A/N: Chicooos lamento muchísimo si alguno de los personajes o varios me salen muy OOC! Explicación al final del capítulo jeje nwnU**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece…lamentablemente le pertenece a Akira Amano! Si me perteneciese…pondría a Varia como los Principales y a Daemon no tan malo aunque malo es más sexy xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno.<strong>

_**Reencuentros.**_

_**(Versión Haru).**_

Abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que Reborn-san tenía que decirme.

No creía que mi única y gran misión sería _esta._

―Pe…pero…― tartamudeé por la sorpresa.

― Haru…recuerda que nadie te está obligando…simplemente es tu decisión― dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba buscar como siempre lo mejor para la familia.

Suspiré…

No había visto a los Shimon hace ya mucho tiempo…luego de lo sucedido entre ellos, los Vongola y Daemon Spade no supe mucho ya que para ese entonces conocí los verdaderos sentimientos de Tsuna hacia Kyoko y pase encerrada en casa casi la mayoría del Bachillerato…

Pero ya habían pasado años desde aquel entonces, y cuando digo años me refiero a _diez años. _

Nunca me había llevado bien con los Shimon…no los conocía en su mayoría pero aún así me pedían como única y gran misión ir a su casa…pasar allí _seis_ largos meses como su técnica en el departamento de computo.

Decir sí o no dependía de mi pero…

No quería estar lejos de mis amigos…pero tampoco decepcionar a Tsuna…

Suspiré nuevamente.

En la vida hay que hacer sacrificios…y yo ya sabía eso muy bien.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa…esperaba no notara nada raro en ella.

―No te preocupes Tsuna-san, podré hacerlo ¿cuándo debo de partir?

"_Mientras más rápido…mejor"_

―Estará todo listo para mañana en la mañana, el vuelo saldría en la tarde y llegarías a Italia para el dia siguiente en la tarde; iras en un avión privado para ahorrar gastos y tiempo― informó Reborn-san mientras bajaba del hombro del ahora proclamado Décimo Vongola y se retiraba.

Tsuna me lanzó una mirada que yo conocía muy bien.

"_Y comenzó el sermón…"_

No le presté mucha atención…ya me conocía lo que diría…nosotros somos primero, la familia y bla, bla, bla…

Tsuna no notaba que yo había crecido prematuramente por muchas razones.

Lo detuve alzando mi mano frente a él.

―Tsuna…estaré bien, quiero hacerlo…sabes cuánto me encanta esto y Gianini-san me ha ayudado con más de solo una cosa, tengo un amplio y vasto conocimiento de los programas Vongola y de los Shimon en parte pero estaré bien― sonreí sinceramente mientras me levantaba.

Tsuna me vio algo sorprendido y luego sonrió también.

―Había olvidado que no solo yo he crecido….―okey…sonó a padre desconsolado.

Solté una risilla por mi propio pensamiento.

―Tengo que irme a hacer maletas…le daré la noticia a los demás en el comedor sería mejor así…―dije antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

Entré a mi habitación minutos después…

No…no quería irme…

Pero debía de.

Sabía que había superado muchas cosas en mi vida…superé mi debilidad, superé los conflictos internos, gané confianza, crecí como persona…pero sé que quizás en el fondo aún no supero una cosa especial.

_Tsuna y Kyoko._

Habían pasado años…muchos años pero seguía de alguna manera doliendo un poco.

Dicen que nunca olvidas a un amor verdadero…solo aprendes a vivir con él y te acostumbras a ello.

Bendito el que haya creado esa frase…

Pero…esta oportunidad era la mejor para ir…y avanzar, cambiar de ambiente, crecer más, ganar más confianza y dejar algo del pasado atrás por un tiempo.

No creo que sea peor que ir a casa de los Varia.

Eso sí sería mi fin.

Pero por lo menos eran aliados, amigos, personas que ya había conocido y en cierta forma me daban ganas de volver a ver.

Sonreí amplio, era hora de arreglar mis maletas.

-.-

_Jueves 9 de Septiembre del 2014.*_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es mi última noche en casa de los Vongola…mi familia, mañana estaré rumbo a lo que será mi hogar por seis largos meses…la casa de la familia Shimon, en Italia. Hoy en la cena hablamos con todos y no lo tomaron tan mal como esperaba, pero está bien así, es mejor que también piensen que será bueno para mí…me da esperanza._

_Supongo que las cosas irán bien, veré personas que en algún momento considere amigos, que no he visto y me agradaría volver a ver._

_Bueno no es que no los he visto, en realidad solo una que otra vez en estos años pero supongo que no cuenta mucho._

_Recuerdo sus nombres, sus caras pero solo de cuando los vi de pequeña, supongo no han cambiado mucho. El chico que se supone será mi jefe, Enma Kozato, se parece mucho a Tsuna…pero no es el mismo y sé que ayudará mucho en mi nuevo autodescubrimiento…aprovecharé muchísimo estos meses allá._

_Ya debo irme, son las 3am y debo despertarme en tres horas para irme temprano al aeropuerto._

_Buenas noches._

_Haru._

-.-

Eran las 7am…debía de haberme despertado hace una hora.

―¡Mierda!― exclamé mientras salía corriendo al baño para darme una rápida ducha y cambiarme.

No es que la mansión este _tan_ cerca de la ciudad…es más estaba más que _lejos_, así que debía apresurarme si quería salir a tiempo y estar en el aeropuerto antes de las doce del día.

Opté por ponerme lo primero que vi de la poca ropa que dejé en el armario.

Me iba solo seis meses no toda la vida… ¿cierto?...

Aggg…ya pensaba estupideces.

Tomé los vaqueros y la blusa ajustada negra con el chaleco blanco y las botas del mismo color.

No sabía muy bien como estaba el clima allá pero acá hacía algo de frio, dejé mi cabello suelto para que caiga por mi nuca y la cubra un poco, me maquille ligeramente, tomé el bolso de mano y salí; por suerte y las demás maletas habían sido bajadas la noche anterior.

Estaba tan apurada que no noté el pasillo vacio…naturalmente siempre hay amas de laves corriendo por todos lados o los chicos caminando de un lado para otro pero estaba vació, supuse y era por la hora.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, ya me había despedido de todos los guardianes, sus esposas (las de los que tenían) y de mis amigos, no necesitaba alargar la despedida pero…

La familia…es la familia.

Me sorprendí mucho al verlos a todos esperándome frente a la puerta de salida, algunos con pijamas, otros cambiados…inclusive las amas de llaves estaban allí.

― ¿Pero q…― no pude terminar de preguntar, las palabras se quedaron perdidas en mi mente.

Tsuna quien estaba al lado de su _esposa_ Kyoko sonrió.

―No podíamos dejarte ir sin despedirnos…―dijo calmadamente pero con cierta melancolía.

Okey…estaba casi sucediendo lo que estaba deseando no.

_Quería llorar._

Aspiré hondo y sonreí para distorsionar mi mirada rota.

Kyoko fue la primera en abrazarme.

―Haru-chan…te extrañaremos mucho…si tienes algún inconveniente, o problema no dudes en llamarnos, sabes que cuentas siempre con nosotros― soltó atropelladamente en un susurro mientras intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas.

Demonios… ¿por qué seguía siendo tan sentimental?

―Claro que lo sé― dije mientras me separaba un poco para limpiar una lágrima que bajaba de mi mejilla.

Lambo e I-Pin también me abrazaron, Gokudera se burló un poco pero me abrazó de igual con sus mejillas algo arreboladas por la pena, Yamamoto no pudo evitar despeinarme como si aún tuviese quince años, Ryohei…bueno el casi me disloca el hombro, Hana me abrazó y me dijo unas palabras tan hermosas que casi rompo en llanto sobre su hombro, Chrome se despidió con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos, Mukuro…siempre tan aterrador…pero fue lindo al despedirse, Hibari…no estaba allí pero Kasukabe dijo que me deseaba la mejor de las suertes en Italia, Gianini no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Bianchi quien intentaba contener su llanto, Fuuta intentó andar tranquilo…los años le habían dado más que solo una increíble apariencia también tranquilidad y comprensión, Reborn sonrió se sentó en mi hombro y se despidió, no pude evitar abrazarlo como peluche de navidad.

Todos habían terminado de despedirse y solo faltaba Tsuna.

Me miró con una sonrisa pero la tristeza reflejada en su rostro…

Tragué saliva tan fuerte que creo todos escucharon.

―Espero tengas un buen viaje Haru…estaremos esperando noticias de ti y ya sabes, cuando necesites puedes llamarnos y estaremos allá contigo― sonrió y no me contuve así que lo abrace fuertemente.

Él correspondió el abrazo con dulzura.

―Las cosas no serán lo mismo sin ti mejor amiga…

Sí…con el tiempo yo y él habíamos llegado a ser eso.

_Mejores amigos._

Cosa que obviamente le frustraba a Gokudera y a mi corazón.

Nos separamos con dificultad, él por dejar ir a su mejor amiga…yo por decirle adiós a mi amor por siempre…

Entré al auto, cerré la puerta y mientras dejábamos atrás la gran mansión Vongola me quebré en llanto.

Algo me decía que quizás…todo iba a cambiar en más que solo una cosa.

-.-

¡El vuelo fue increíble!

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto y hacer todos esos trámites innecesarios para mí pero que me tocaba hacerlos subí al avión y fui rumbo a Italia, la atención perfecta, los asientos cómodos, todo hermoso.

Ya había olvidado lo sucedido en la mansión cuando revise mi celular y vi unos mensajes de los chicos.

Les gustaba hacerme sentir culpable.

Pero los deje allí…contestaría con calma cuando llegue a la casa Shimon.

Y en eso estaba, contestándolos y diciéndoles lo hermoso del viaje.

Admiraba de vez en cuando el hermoso paisaje que me regalaba la bella Italia y sus alrededores mientras el chofer de los Shimon me llevaba hasta su residencia.

―_Signorina Haru, siamo venuti*_― dijo con un Italiano impecable el chofer mientras aparcaba fuera de unas puertas negras grandes.

Alcé una ceja…no entendía muy bien el Italiano.

―Disculpe… ¿podría traducir lo que dijo?― pedí cortésmente.

El chofer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Hemos llegado, señorita Haru.

Oh eso…

Esperen…

―Pero… ¿tengo que caminar…hasta adentro?― estaba bromeando ¿verdad? Eran casi las seis de la tarde y andaba más muerta que gallina degollada.

―No _signorina_, uno de los jóvenes Shimon la escoltará hasta la mansión― dijo mientras se bajaba a abrirme la puerta.

Vaya…los Shimon eran más _ostentosos_ que los Vongola.

Bajé y camine hasta el gran portón negro y me paré allí un instante.

Alcancé a ver un auto negro grande dirigirse hasta mi posición.

El _Mercedes Guardian_ se parqueó del otro lado de la puerta mientras esta se abría de par en par.

No pude quitar la vista de ese auto…era _increíblemente hermoso_….me recordaba al gusto de Ryohei en cuanto a los autos, grandes y ostentosos.

Un chico alto de cabello color verde algo extraño con anteojos y mirada seria se bajó del Mercedes.

―Tú debes de ser la chica enviada por el Vongola… ¿no es así?― preguntó mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

¿Por qué demonios los de la mafia son tan desconfiados?...

Ahm…esa pregunta fue estúpida.

―Sí, yo soy Miura Haru― dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él y con la mano despedía al chofer que ya había arreglado mis maletas en el nuevo auto.

El chico sonrió un poco también.

― ¿No me recuerdas verdad?― dijo mientras se arrimaba a un lado del auto.

Parpadee un par de veces e intente recordar.

―Oh…Kami-sama… ¿Koyo?...Koyo Aoba ¿cierto?― sonreí al recordarlo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a esperar que lo recuerde cuando la pubertad le ha hecho más que bien?

Claro que sabía quién era él…Ryohei y Koyo habían peleado por el pecado Vongola y toda esa sarta de tonterías entre mafiosos y terminaron condenados al Vindice…hasta que Tsuna con algo de ayuda claro terminaron sacándolos de allí a ellos y a los demás.

Fueron épocas oscuras para ambas familias.

Pero era bueno volver a verlo.

―Sí soy yo― sonrió mientras abría la puerta para mí― Nos esperan en la mansión, los chicos quieren ver que tan cambiada estas― añadió mientras cerraba la puerta y subía para llevarme a la mansión.

-.-

Aparcamos en frente de una gran puerta café bellísima con adornos espectaculares, era…simplemente una mansión hermosa de antaño, de esas que imaginas en los cuentos de hadas.

Koyo abrió mi puerta y baje, vaya aun existen caballeros en el mundo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a los integrantes de la familia.

La primera en correr hacía mí fue la que recordaba como Shitt-P

― ¡Haaaaaru-chan!― gritó mientras me abrazaba.

No pude evitar sonreír.

―Shitt-P ¿verdad?― no podía estar equivocada, ella y Gokudera tenían algunas cosas en común.

― ¡Claro que sí! Ay ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho estos años― dijo mientras hacía un leve puchero.

Noté que ya no llevaba esos anillos inflables a su lado. Sonreí.

―Lamento mucho eso pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas cuando te gradúas― me excuse abrazándola de nuevo.

Ella devolvió el abrazó feliz.

Logré divisar a los demás chicos.

Kaoru, Adelheid, Rauji, inclusive Julie estaba allí pero…

Faltaba uno que se debería de estar allí.

Iba a preguntar por él luego de saludar a todos cuando escuché un gran estruendo dentro.

Vaya…llegó y comienzan los problemas…

-.-

―Chicos…no está despertando….― les dije por séptima vez mientras pasaba un ligero algodón empapado de alcohol bajo la nariz del pelirojo.

Habíamos entrado preparados para cualquier cosa que ataque la mansión cuando notamos a un pelirojo bajo un candelabro largo y alto.

Aspiré hondo y me acerque a querer ayudarlo.

Adelheid suspiró, Julie chistó, Shitt-P y Rauji rieron, Koyo bufó y Kaoru se preocupó mientras me ayudaba.

Parecía normal que cosas como estas le sucedan a su jefe.

Enma comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

―Hey, ¿estás bien?― pregunté mientras me agachaba solo un poco para ver si no daba algún indicio de contusión o algo semejante.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar mi voz y su rostro se puso del mismo color de su cabello.

Intentó levantarse o más bien _alejarse_ de mí pero terminó cayendo al suelo nuevamente.

No pude contener una risita.

Me miró colorado mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Oh sí…lo recordaba, muy bien.

Enma Kozato…

El mejor amigo de Tsuna.

Lo había visto en la mansión muchas veces y cada que me veía me ignoraba, pensaba que me detestaba hasta que Tsuna me explicó que él era así, tímido y casi no hablaba con nadie.

En parte le recordaba a Tsuna.

―Enma… ¿qué pasó con tus modales?― inquirió Adelheid mientras alzaba una ceja viéndolo algo inquisidora.

Enma respiró hondo, seguía sin verme.

―Ho-hola…bienvenida…―dijo en un leve susurro que si los demás hubiesen seguido riendo no se hubiese escuchado.

Sonreí ampliamente.

Se lo veía tierno.

―Gracias Enma-kun― dije sin quitar mi sonrisa y la mirada sobre él.

Parecía que sentía mi mirada, y se sonrojaba más.

Me recordaba a Chrome.

Volteó a verme cual semáforo y sonrió un poco.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"_Que…lindo…"_

Había que admitirlo, y mucho…a todos los había cambiado la pubertad…

Sus facciones tiernas sobresalían mucho pero aun así se lo veía tan guapo y atractivo…

Alto de saco y corbata negros con una camisa blanca por dentro y la corbata algo zafada, cabello rojo despeinado pero que le quedaba muy bien, ojos rojos con el signo de Shimon plasmado en ellos…

Y esa sonrisa…

Tuve que contener un suspiro.

La pregunta era ¿por qué?

¿Por qué demonios tuve que usar una fuerza sobrehumana para apartar mi vista de sus ojos?

Kami… me sacas de una para meterme en otra…

-.-

_Sábado 11 de Septiembre del 2014._

_Querido diario:_

_Bueno…ya llegué a la mansión Shimon y debo decir que me agradó mucho verlos de nuevo._

_No es que los haya olvidado…_

_Bueno…algo… algo pero…ya sabes cómo son las cosas._

_Enma Kozato…_

_¿Quién diría que llegaría a ser y no ser al mismo tiempo el pequeño chico que conocí hace muchos años atrás en mi hermosa Namimori…?_

_Ha cambiado, claro…para bien quizás._

_Aún no se eso lo averiguaré mientras pase aquí…llamaré mañana a Tsuna y a los demás…no quiero dejarlos preocupados aunque conociéndolo ya tuvo que haber llamado a Enma y ya le tuvo que haber preguntado por mi y eso…_

_Vaya reencuentros los de hoy…_

_No fueron tan malos después de todo._

_Hablamos luego amigo mío._

_Haru._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Reencuentros.**_

_**(Versión Enma)**_

Temblar era poco…

Parecía que en algún momento me iba a dar epilepsia…

Veía a Adelheid mirarme con cara de "Oh, vamos…cálmate"…pero…no estaba bajo mi poder eso.

Sólo con saber que mañana…mañana vendría la chica que nada más y nada menos me quitaba el aliento en secundaria y la que cada vez que veía en la mansión Vongola en Japón y aún causaba el mismo efecto…me hacía temblar.

Y a la vez querer hacer que la tierra me trague.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Reborn-san…

Había sido su idea.

Su gran idea la de traer a una técnica para nuestros sistemas; es cierto que quizás tengamos problemas en cuanto a protección, Julie estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas para tratar el problema y los demás eran ineptos en el asunto pero…

¿Por qué de todos los técnicos que tienen los Vongola se le ocurría mandarla a ella…?

Haru Miura.

―Aggg….―susurré mientras me despeinaba un poco.

Esta situación me estaba sacando de mis casillas…y lo peor de todo.

El papeleo que me seguía esperando en el escritorio no ayudaba.

―Enma… ¿qué sucede?...―preguntó Adel mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca del ventanal.

―Ella vendrá…―suficiente tuve que decir para que sepa a _quien _exactamente me refería.

Ella conocía todo de mí…era como una hermana/madre que nunca tuve y si la tuve me falto por motivos personales que no quisiera ni conmigo mismo tratar.

Pero…el que conozca todo y me conozca tan bien no ayudaba en nada a mi situación…

Sonrió un poco y se apoyo en sus piernas.

― ¿Quieres decir _esa _ella?― ven…ella lo sabe todo.

―Sí…― dije casi en un susurro, ¿por qué se empeña en restregármelo aun en la cara?

― ¿Y cuándo se supone viene?...Sabes que no tenemos nada listo para recibir a una invitada ¿no?

Aggg…quería gritar…si es que eso no era poco…

―Sí…lo sé…y…viene mañana…― me senté en el escritorio y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Como no podía matar a Reborn-san…_asesinaría_ a Tsuna por permitirlo.

Aunque sé que quizás él tampoco tuvo opción pero ya que…

Adel se levantó con cuidado…sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Solté otro suspiro…

Mañana sería un largo día.

-.-

―Demonios…

Sip…era hoy…

Y yo no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de mi oficina…

Quería verla…

Pero a la vez no.

La vida odia a las personas como yo.

―Jefe~ ya están aquí~― dijo Shitt-P mientras entraba a mi oficina sin entrar…como siempre.

―O-ok…voy en un minuto…―dije esperando que entienda la indirecta reflejada en mis palabras.

― ¡Claaaro jefe!― salió.

1…

2…

3…

― ¡AHHHHHH! ―grité contra el almohadón del sofá.

Mierda…mierda… ¡Mierda!...

Estaba peor que embarazada haciendo ejercicios de respiración…

―Eres el jefe…has cambiado…de seguro ni te reconoce…―susurraba para mí mientras salía de la oficina.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir y eso me frustraba…era como si todos pudiesen escucharlo por la fuerza a la que iba.

Genial…hasta mi propio cuerpo estaba en mi contra…y eso si que se notaba a leguas…

Me solté algo la corbata, me comenzaba a dar calor y estábamos en Septiembre… ¡SEPTIEMBRE! Debería de hacer frio en estas épocas pero no…a mi cuerpo se le ocurre morirse de calor por los nervios…

"_Nervios…aggg…"_

Escuché unas voces lejanas y asomé un poco la cabeza a un lado de la escalera que daba frente a la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella…

Tan radiante…tan frágil y fuerte a la vez…tan serena…sonriente…radiante…

"_Tan bella…"_

Estaba por inconscientemente ir hacia allá cuando sentí como un peso inmenso se me venía encima y luego…negro…

Todo negro…

-.-

―_Chicos…no está despertando…._― escuché a una voz suave y con cierto tono agradable decir.

Si había muerto y Kami se había apiadado de mis pecados y me había dejado entrar al cielo…pues era un lugar hermoso y quería despertar…

Si por el contraría era el infierno…seguía siendo hermoso y seguía queriendo despertar.

Sentí que podía mover mis parpados y comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos.

―Hey… ¿estás bien?...

…

Su rostro estaba a _centímetros_…y menos del mío…

No pude evitar ponerme colorado.

Intenté levantarme o más bien alejarme lo más que podía en el pequeño espacio en el que estaba pero termine cayendo al piso nuevamente.

Fantástico…

Me joderán la vida después de esto…

Haru soltó una risita y no pude evitar ponerme más colorado…

¡Kami! ¡¿Cómo si eso fuese posible?

Desvié un poco mi mirada…no podía seguir viéndola…no así…no en _esta_ situación.

―Enma… ¿Qué pasó con tus modales?...

Para variar…Adel me hizo quedar peor que un imbécil.

Respiré hondo…esta vez si hubiese pensado en verla de nuevo no hubiese funcionado…no con este último comentario…

―Ho-hola…bienvenida…― no logré sacar más que un susurro.

Pasó unos segundos de silencio y me incomodé…

―Gracias Enma-kun…

¡Cielos!...Dijo mi nombre de una manera tan…hermosa…

No pude evitar el voltearme a verla cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí…sonreí un poco.

Había que ser algo amables ¿no?

No había ido a visitar a Tsuna en muchos meses y sólo la había visto una que otra vez desde que nos graduamos pero…seguí siendo tan hermosa como siempre…

No usaba más palabras como "Hahi" y eso…lo extrañaba pero había que dar crédito a que _crecimos_…de alguna manera pero lo hicimos, ya no hablaba en tercera persona, pero seguía siendo ella…en esa manera tan suya…era _ella_.

La chica que desde la primera vez que la vi…me robo más que sólo un sonrojo.

-.-

―…Haru…―suspiré mientras me lanzaba a mi cama luego de un dia larguísimo como el de hoy.

Quien diga que los hombres no suspiran por amor…

Está _muy_ equivocado.

Lamentablemente eso de los suspiros también nos afecta…además de las sonrisas estúpidas que tenemos plasmadas en el rostro durante todo el maldito día.

Y con las cuales…sé que Julie, Koyo y Shitt-P me pasaran jodiendo los seis meses que Haru pase aquí…

Es increíble cómo se puede amar de esta manera…lamentablemente lo es…

Ella…

Es obvio que no me corresponde y nunca lo hará pero…que me regale una sonrisa alumbra todo el día…y quizás pueda sobrevivir con eso…

Quizás…

Me pregunto… ¿será difícil…dejarla ir cuando sea el momento…?

¿Será difícil…tenerla aquí pero saber que no la tengo…y que luego se irá…y no regresará…?

Quizás hoy…sea una larga…noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*: Tomando en cuenta que la autora publico el manga en el 2004 y que ellos en ese entonces en la historia tenian 14 años y que como en la historia son mayores y han pasado como 10 años y tienen algunos 23 otros 24 pues use esa fecha para no se hacer una equivalencia :D<strong>_

**¿Y qué les pareció? owo**

**Sip se que esta no es una pareja muy común y hay poco de ella pero me parece tan tierna y y y tan romántica que no pude evitar escribir sobre ella *w* y bueno hasta ahora ya ven que los personajes son medio OOC pero ._. no me he leído el manga aun jajajaja solo he investigado sobre el asunto pero espero les haya gustado mucho.**

**En: a mi me gusta como me sacas…se me ve más maduro… ./.**

**A: AAAAAH! Q hermooooso! *te abrazo al estilo oso***

**E: No….re….respir…..respiro….!**

**A: aii perdón jeje y oe habla más la próxima vez ewe…**

**E: nwnU lo lamento jeje…**

**A: Sean buenos conmigo TwT no me lancen muchos tomates si no les gusta y déjenme mejor criticas constructivas, opiniones, ideas, cosas así para mejorar la historia y las demás y crecer como escritora!**

**E: y a nosotros como personajes…**

**A: sip eso xD!**

**Bueno me voy yendo~**

**Tengo historias que actualizar jajaja.**

**Se los quiere un mundo!**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***


	2. Y… ¡¿dónde está el diario!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno chicos aquí he llegado con una nueva entrega! Tarde pero llego ._.**

**El siguiente capitulo de esta historia con la pareja mas cute que puedo encontrar peeero por lo visto me salen medio maduritos los personajes y algo OOC jeje lamento mucho si sucede ._.**

**Me alegra muchísimo que la historia les este gustando y bueeeeeno he pensado en cierta situación!**

**Aprovechen, aprovechen!**

**Las primeras 5 personas que me den un review pueden dejar adjunto a este una petición para una historia o un one-shot!**

**Es una oferta única en el mercado :D**

**Es toda una ganga y SOLO LOS PRIMEROS 5 EN PUBLICAR REVIEWS LA TENDRAN D:**

**Pero aquí no termina!**

**Sigan mis demás actualizaciones y encontraran mas sorpresas (¿?) okey no ._. ya parezco vndedora de televisión xD**

**Pero hasta aquí la sorpesa del dia!**

**Sin mas pasen, lean, y espero disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no es mio, no lo fue y no lo será de aquí a miles de años luz cuando las personas vivamos en una gran esfera lejos de la tierra y seamos como Wall-E ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_**Y… ¡¿dónde está el diario?**_

_Viernes 17 de Septiembre del 2014._

_Querido Diario:_

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí de la casa Vongola hasta la Shimon, el trabajo de computo no es complicado que digamos es más bien sencillo…supongo Reborn-san quería deshacerse de mí por un tiempo y me envió hasta acá, no lo sé sinceramente…solo sé que no es lo mismo pero ya que._

_Julie es demasiado bueno en su trabajo pero se nota que anda con mucha presión encima y requiere algo de libertad, me imagino yo soy su salida secreta y está bien porque me gusta el trabajo es divertido._

_No he visto mucho a Enma, es más se pierde casi siempre las comidas, pasa metido en su oficina…casi ni sale de allí, supongo es el papeleo, habían veces que a Tsuna lo tenía igual._

_Tsuna…_

_¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?...Espero que no papeleo._

_Más tarde prometo escribirte, ahora necesito un refresco._

_Haru._

El sol brillante se encontraba alzado en pleno cielo.

Me recordaba a Ryohei, vaya ironía.

Había comenzado a extrañar demasiado la mansión y a los chicos, me sentía… ¿cómo diría Lambo? …ah sí…_emo_, o bueno así es como los jóvenes ahora le llaman a sentirse bajoneado, y sin ganas de hacer nada, o quién sabe.

Pero así me sentía yo.

No es que este lugar sea malo ni nada por el estilo es más bien…_casi_ igual a la Mansión…tan igual que podía deducir todo como iba a pasar antes de que sucediese; oh Kami…ya me estoy creyendo Chaman.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó una voz que ya se me hacía más que familiar.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

―Sip, claro. Todo perfecto.

Adelheid sonrió también (como raras veces la había visto) y se sentó a mi lado.

Vaya…tenía ese sentido de saber cuando las cosas iban bien o mal como Bianchi.

Sip…mi vida apesta.

―Puedo llamar a tu jefe y decirle que envíe a alguien más…lo sabías ¿no?

Suspiré como quien no quiere mucho la cosa.

No quería que ni ella ni ninguno de los chicos crea que no puedo hacerlo, que no sobrevivo fuera de casa, que no puedo estar bien sin ellos y que mi felicidad y bienestar depende de ellos… ¡For God Sake! ¡Tengo 23 años! Puedo sobrevivir y arreglármelas sola.

―Tranquila, está bien, es solo que me gusta estar sola a veces; pero me acostumbraré a todos ¿y los chicos cómo estás?― hora de cambiar de tema.

―Bien, están dentro…hmm…no soy Kyoko ni nada pero…se que día es hoy, ¿quieres ir a comer algo de pastel de chocolate y tiramisú?― me miró y sonrió de una manera maternal.

Ti…Tiramisú…

― ¡Claro que sí!― me levanté al instante sin esperar dos veces, había olvidado que día era hoy.

Bravo Haru…tu sola te das al descubierto.

Caminamos hasta la casa conversando un poco de ciertas cosas, Adel (como me pidió que la llame) es súper linda persona, se preocupa de los demás a su estilo y su manera de ser es tal gracias a la actitud de los chicos dentro de casa.

Creo que acabo de entender porque Hibari esta loquísimo por ella.

-.-

―Koyo…―dijo Adel con cierto tono ya conocido.

―Enma…― repuso él mirando a su jefe quien tenía cara de querer salir corriendo y encerrarse bajo una roca.

Que desorden.

Luego de entrar con Adel y comer algo de pastel escuchamos un estruendo increíble en toda la mansión; Koyo apareció por la puerta de la cocina algo manchado de polvo y llamando a Adelheid para conseguir algo de ayuda, creyendo que podía ser un ataque de familias enemigas me pidió que vaya con Enma a su oficina y me quede con él hasta que todo pase y eso hice.

Lo malo.

Me perdí.

Di vueltas casi por media hora alrededor de la mansión hasta que encontré su oficina. Ni siquiera me detuve a tocar, estaba en tal estado de necesitar avisar que solo entre como solía hacer cuando sucedían cosas como esta cerca de la mansión y los pequeños y yo nos refugiábamos en la oficina de Tsuna.

Pero me quedé perpleja ante lo que vi.

Enma estaba durmiendo…tranquilamente en el sofá, no esperé ni un minuto y lo zarandeé lo más fuerte que pude hasta que despertó, le dije lo sucedido y me llevó consigo abajo. Llegamos y para nuestra buena suerte toda una pared estaba hecha cenizas.

¿Responsables?

―Bueno…no puedo decir que se los descontaré de su quincena o mes porque no tienen pero…si de sus mesadas― dicho y hecho. Punto final.

Shitt P abrió la boca como si no pudiese creer lo que decía.

¿Tan malo era que te quiten la mesada?

Estaba perdida en esa conversación y Koyo pareció notarlo.

―Nosotros trabajamos sin fines de lucro, por lo que tenemos mesadas que son dadas de las ganancias que recibe la familia, en este caso Enma, por nuestro trabajo, sin eso no tenemos para nada.

Oh…

Se los descontaría del sueldo-no-tan-sueldo.

Auch.

―Además…― añadió Enma― pasaran durante dos meses en labor comunitario por haber expuesto no solo la vida de las mucamas, jardineros, y central de apoyo de la mansión sino también por haber expuesto a la señorita Miura a sus juegos de niños.

¿Estaba…siendo estricto?

Me recordaba a Tsuna cuando perdía la paciencia.

Shitt P resopló y murmuró algo inentendible, Rauji hizo un ligero puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

Quería meterme, decirle que no sea tan rudo que la próxima estaba segura ellos no lo harían y hacer que prometan que así sea pero.

El jefe de la familia es quien manda.

Y además yo no era parte de la familia Shimon como para hacer algo.

Ya terminado el sermón y dadas las indicaciones para los siguientes días como también quitar los postres y las novelas de OVNIS me dirigí a mi habitación un rato…tenía que descansar pero…

La conciencia me pedía a gritos hablar con Enma.

―Haru…eres un lio― me dije a mi misma en voz alta y di media vuelta de camino a su oficina la cual para mi sorpresa quedaba a solo dos habitaciones de la mía.

Toqué despacito, tanto que llegué a pensar no lo oiría.

―Adelante― dijo en voz baja.

Tomé aire y entré.

―Ahm soy yo…―sonreí para darle y darme algo de confianza.

Sus mejillas… ¿se tornaron de cierto carmín?

―A…ahm Miura-san… ¿qué se le ofrece?

Muchas cosas…

―Ahm…vine porque quería hacerte una propuesta―…eso si que tuvo doble sentido…

Gokudera estaría feliz de saber que logré hacer algo así y darme cuenta.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró con cierta…extrañeza.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué propuesta?

―Estaba pensando en que, mi trabajo en el centro de computo es algo sencillo para mí y me gustaría ayudar a los chicos con su ahm…_castigo_, se que impusiste algo así de severo por mí, cosa que no deberías porque créeme…estoy y estaré bien así que pues…ya ves…jeje.

No sabía bien que diría más bien estaba por cerrar los ojos y quedarme a la espera de un sermón…aunque bueno no es que él precisamente sea de esos que dan sermones siempre pero…con lo de la tarde uno nunca sabe.

—No debería preocuparse por trivialidades señorita Miura. Shitt-P y Rauji estarán bien, no quisiera darle más carga de la que ya tiene.

Bien…eso de _señorita _me estaba colmando la paciencia.

— ¡Oh vamos Enma! Me conoces ¿desde cuándo? Creo secundaria y ¿aún me sigues diciendo _Señorita Miura? _Sabes que somos amigos.─ solté sin pensarlo e hice un ligero puchero de enojo.

Rayos…es frustrante cuando las cosas se tornan algo…pesadas en el ambiente.

Como no decía nada voltee a verlo, me miro algo sorprendido, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y sonrió.

—Está bien ahm…H…Haru…— dijo mientras sonreía con un ligerísimo carmín en sus mejillas.

Damn…

Sonreí también y me eché a reír por un ratito.

—Sabes que tendrás que dejarme ayudarlos ¿no?

—Claro que sí, eres como una más de la familia.

Familia.

Sonreí algo inquieta…

Vongola y Shimon podrían llevarse _muy_ bien…pero…

Vongola es una.

Shimon es otra.

Yo soy una Vongola.

No una Shimon.

Punto Final.

—Debo irme entonces, tengo que terminar con unas cuantas cosas.

No dije más ni esperé a que él diga algo solo salí y ya…era hora de subir y codificar una que otra cosa en el diario.

-.-

—Mierda…mierda… ¡mierda!— gritaba por todo mi cuarto.

¡¿Dónde carajos había dejado ese bendito diario?

La última vez que lo tuve fue…

—El jardín…

Salí corriendo en busca de él. Nadie puede ver ese diario…NADIE, ese diario contenía mis más íntimos secretos…lo más mío que ni siquiera Kyoko sabe…si alguien llegara a leerlo…

Sería mi fin.

Corrí largo por el pasillo, baje las escaleras de la tercera planta, luego de la segunda y al llegar a la primera salte los últimos escalones y corrí hacía el jardín ignorando cualquier llamado…pero cuando llegué no estaba.

Recuerdo haberlo dejado bajo el árbol pero no estaba.

¡¿Dónde carajos se metió?

Piensa Haru…piensa…

—Adelheid…

Y de nuevo el corre, corre…

-.-

—Haber Haru…respira…— me pidió calmadamente Adel mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros.

Definitivamente esa casa era _demasiado_ grande.

—Necesito…saber si…—aspiré hondo— necesito saber si por casualidades de la vida no has visto un pequeño cuaderno café con detalles celestes y naranjas botado por allí es un cuaderno muy importante— solté de golpe junto con todo el aire que había inhalado.

Adel me quedó viendo un rato.

—Ahm creo que se lo vi a Rauji mientras regresaba del jardín.

Rauji eh…

— ¡Gracias!

De regreso a la maratón.

-.-

—!

…

No le entendí ni jota.

—Rauji por favor necesito que termines de masticar y de allí me digas ¿dónde está mi diario?— intenté estar lo más tranquila posible, no quería asustarlo o algo semejante pero.

Me estaba estresando.

Alzó su mano derecha como señal de "espera" y terminó de tragar su comida.

—Yo iba saliendo de mi cuarto hoy en la mañana, bajé para tomar mi desayuno y subí a cambiarme antes de que Adel me llame la atención por seguir en pijamas…

—Rauji…querido mío…al grano por favor.

—Claro espera que ya voy, entonces subí y me cambié para bajar y saludar a todos en la mansión…

…_una hora y media después…_

—Y al final salí al jardín y me encontré un bello cuaderno, lo abrí pero no tenía nada interesante así que lo dejé en la cocina.

Bostecé por treceava vez en el rato…una hora y media…y me contó hasta cuando fue al baño…pero ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

—Gracias Rauji y pasa mañana por mi oficina ¿sí? Te enseñaré a hacer resúmenes básicos— y con eso salí corriendo a la cocina.

-.-

¿Han visto las carreras esas en las que uno corre, y corre, y corre y no logra llegar a la meta y comienza a caminar casi desfalleciendo en el intento de alcanzar lo que desea?

Bueno…así exactamente estaba yo.

Caminé…más bien corrí por toda la mansión.

Rauji había (de tiempo pasado) estado en lo cierto de la cocina pero lamentablemente (como dije tiempo pasado) cuando llegué y le pregunte a Shitt-P esta me dijo que ya no estaba el diario allí, pregunté a las mucamas, jardineros, porteros, choferes, personal de apoyo en la mansión y nada.

Julie no estaba en casa desde la mañana, así que era imposible supiese algo, le pregunté a Kaoru pero no supo decirme donde estaba…

Sólo quedaban dos personas a quienes me pase buscando sin encontrar durante el resto del día.

Estaba muerta pero…

Haru Miura no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, así que fui hasta su habitación.

Toqué despacio tres veces.

—_Adelante._

Escuché y sin pensarlo dos veces entré.

Koyo se encontraba sentado en su sofá leyendo un libro algo grueso, alzó la vista al verme aparecer.

—Haru que sorpresa ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Has visto un cuaderno de color café con…

— ¿Detalles celestes y naranjas?— me interrumpió dándome la exacta explicación de mi diario.

Sonreí amplio, extasiada y complacida, por fin mi búsqueda terminaba.

— Que alivio que lo tengas, he estado buscándolo por toda la mansión, me he perdido, caído, caminado como loca, no he tomado agua y me toco escuchar por una hora y media a Rauji y sus no tan cortas historias diarias— solté de una sin siquiera notar como lentamente él se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta donde estaba con el diario en la mano.

—Se nota que estás cansada, así que te daré tu cuaderno con una condición…

¿Con…dición?

Okey…no me gustaba eso.

Es MI diario…no SU diario.

No puede darme una condición de algo que es mío por derecho propio.

Puse cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué cosa?...—pregunté mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Sal conmigo mañana.

…

HE'S INSANE OR WHAT THE FUCK?

— ¿Estás…hablando en serio?

—Muy en serio.

¡No podía creerlo!

¡Maldita sea!

—Lo lamento pero…no vine a hacer ninguna relación amorosa con nadie aquí, cumplo los trabajos de la familia Vongola como miembro de la misma y líder general del segundo departamento de técnicos y computo de la misma, no tengo ningún derecho, o responsabilidad aparente que me haga aceptar una salida contigo mañana, tendrás que devolverme mi libro.

Caray…me pasé pero está bien ¿no?

Koyo sólo se quedó mirándome unos segundos cuando…

Se escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta.

—Koyo, Adel te está buscando como lo…

No tuve idea de quién habrá sido el que haya hablado…pero…así de rápido como vio la escena…así de rápido salió.

Me separé de sopetón y le plasme una cachetada en cuanto tuve la mínima oportunidad.

—No seas atrevido ni te tomes atributos que no te corresponden, no sé qué carajos le pasa a tu cabeza pero lamentablemente tengo que declinar cualquier futura petición y más aun si sigues utilizando el típico método de "robar besos" para intentar un acercamiento serio a una persona, lo lamento Koyo pero te jodes de lo que soy yo me voy y— le arranché el diario— muchas gracias por devolverme lo que por cierto es solamente mío.

Y salí…dejándolo con una cachetada plasmada, un medio beso, y palabras perdidas en su boca.

-.-

_Aún viernes pero alas 11pm._

_Hola de nuevo amigo mío…_

_No sé qué demonios pasó, no sé por qué carajos todo tiene que siempre girar en torno a eso._

_Las personas solo buscan placer carnal generalmente y no quiero pensar cosas malas de Koyo pero lo sucedido en la tarde deja mucho que desear….aun así me pregunto... ¿quién habrá sido la persona que no vio?_

_Me he rehusado a bajar a comer o a tomar la comida que se encuentre frente a mi puerta pero si más tarde me da hambre ten por seguro que la tomaré…pero de igual, los chicos abajo deben de estar completamente preocupados…y Koyo y la persona que nos vio deben de estar abajo…juntos o algo así._

_Espero haya sido quien sea menos uno de los guardianes…sino…_

_Sería mi fin._

_Vine a trabajar…a despejarme también, pensar en mi y en mis necesidades, no ha extrañar personas y mucho menos a involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien._

_Deberé mañana hablar con Enma aunque no sé si sea lo correcto._

_Espero pensarlo mejor esta noche…y que mañana tenga ya mi mente una respuesta._

_Haru._

Cerré el diario y lo guardé debajo de mi almohada…me recosté y cerré los ojos un rato...

Los abrí luego de pensar cierta situación.

— ¿Y si Enma fue quien nos vio…?

Holly Shit…

Ese sí sería mi fin…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? OwO<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado owo.**

**Y sip ._. Koyo es un ¡#$%^*&^%$# por no decirle otra cosa, aun asi es lindo xD**

**¿Quién será la persona que entro de la nada al cuarto de Koyo y vio esa escena tan comprometedora?**

**¿Sera acaso Enma o alguno de sus guardianes?**

**¿Qué hara Haru para saberlo y para hacer que Koyo la deje en paz?**

**Todo esto y muchas incognitas mas serán reveladas en la próxima entrega de esta historia (¿?) XD**

**Quisiera agradecer muchisisisisisiiiiisiismo por sus reviews a:**

**_Tsuki-chan:_ TSUKI-CHAN! TwT te extraiio donde andas? Ejem bueno me alegra muchiiiisimo que te guste la historia! :D también te abrazaria pero esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia lamentablemente ._. espero y este capitulo sea como el anterior y de tu agrado nwn cuidate muchiisimo y espero saber de ti pronto ._. con cariño yop XD**

**_Rosii:_ Me alegro muchísimo que te guste el fic y que lo hayas escogido de los demás fic *-* es increíble! Espero que este capitulo cumpla tus expectativas y que sigas la historia! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews en esta y las otras historias! :D**

**_Yuuniie Kuran:_ jajaja lamento muchísimo si tarde en publicar este capitulo pero ya ves que la U es algo complicada jeje pero me alegra que te haya gustado y que no me lances tomates! xD espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora el anterior capitulo y que este sea mucho mejor, cuidate y gracias!**

**_MikeXD7:_ es un placer saber qe te haya encantado esta pareja yo la amo me fascina! Y espero saber de ti pronto! Gracias por tu apoyo en los otros fics y en este! Cuidate y espero el capitulo sea como lo esperabas :D**

**_Kizunairo ():_ Holiii! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic aun cuando no conocias a la pareja y sip Tsuna y Enma son demasiado parecidos pero amo más a Enma ._. spero de verdad este capitulo te guste cuidate mucho y gracias!**

**_Minamidani:_ jajajajaja bueno no es que Kyoko sea maaaala pero ._. no me la banco =_= la cosa esque me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y *-* que ames los EnmaxHaru como yo! Cuidate y espero le fic sea de tu agrado! Hablamos y muchas gracias! :D**

**_FanyMiyano:_ Bueno en eso es cierto si Haru quiere sr la esposa de un jefe de la mafia quien mejor qe el mejor amigo de su examor para darle una cachetada invisible con su descicion de estar con el XD nah pero me alegra que te guste el fic y que seas amante de la pareja como yo :D cuidate muchísimo y espero sigas el fic :D gracias!**

**A los que han puesto el fic como favoritos y alert story muchísimas gracias también los quiero mucho :***

**Cuidense y prometo actualizar pronto!**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiipper]**


	3. ¿Y ahora?

**Hola a todos~!**

**DIOS!**

**Lamento mi irresponsabilidad con el fic.**

**Debi de haber actualizado hace ya décadas!**

**Pero estuve demasiado ocupada con exámenes finales y con papeleos de cambio de Universidad…me cambiaran a otra mejor (según mis padres) y créanme que el papeleo a realizar es demasiado largo uffff…**

**Pero eso no es excusa lo se y lamento poner excusas TwT. Y lamento haber ausentado tantísimo tiempo no escribo desde el año pasado! Y eso es algo no permitido.**

**Pero heme aquí trayendo un nuevo capitulo como disculpa. Espero les guste mucho y pueda ser suficiente uwu. Prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo libre ya saben que escribir un capitulo toma su tiempo y no dispongo de muchas horas libres.**

**Sin embargo hare lo que sea para actualizar!**

**Pasándome por aquí me gustaría hacer una oferta~**

**Estoy aceptando pedidos de fanfics!**

**Sip asi como lo leen si alguno de ustedes quiere algún fic en especial de alguna pareja en especial sobre un trama en especial puede hacerlo y yo con gusto lo hago para ustedes!**

**Sin más los dejo leer :D**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece sino…no estuviese haciendo fics sobre él. ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

_**¿Y ahora?**_

_**(Haru's POV)**_

"_Nuevo d__ía._

_Nuevo todo."_

Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi habitación.

No había porque alarmarse.

Para nada.

Solo me vieron darme un beso con un colega de trabajo en su habitación lugar inapropiado para esas cosas pero aun así.

No pasa nada.

¿Verdad?

Suspiré.

Hacía un melodrama completo sin saber si quiera como es que iba a ser el día. Debía a comenzar a tener más fe en el porvenir.

Sip, eso era todo.

Fe.

Salí de mi habitación con esa idea (claro, antes de todo deje el diario más que guardado, refundido, nadie en la faz terrestre lo encontraría más que solo yo) y me encaminé directamente a la cocina, moría de hambre y sabía que era ya pasada la hora del desayuno pero me había tardado tanto pensando y pensando…y…pensando en mi habitación que había olvidado el gruñido que dio mi estomago cuando desperté en la mañana.

Entré más que feliz, este sería un buen día ¿no? Nada ni nadie cambiaría ese hecho.

—Buenos días. ― sonreí y me encamine a la _refri_ a buscar algo comestible.

No recibí respuesta alguna a mi saludo.

Me giré algo consternada y vi a Enma sentado leyendo el Diario.

¿No me habrá escuchado?

―Hey ¿Qué onda todo?― sonreí de nuevo y me senté frente a él mientras preparaba mi café.

―Muy bien Miura-san, si me disculpa tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer ― y así me dejo plantada en la mesa.

Ok mi rostro solo era de una expresión.

WTF?

¿Y ahora que hice?...

No había hablado con el después de lo sucedido con los chicos el día de ayer, y dudaba mucho que lo haya hecho enojar a menos que sea un loco bipolar como yo que en un rato está plenamente contento y al siguiente esta peor que un volcán, lo cual dudaba mucho siendo Enma de quien hablamos.

Terminé mi desayuno, tenía trabajo por hacer y luego de terminarlo iría a su oficina a ver qué demonios le sucedía.

-.-

―…

No tenía palabras…

No había palabras que expresen como me sentía o…lo que sea que quiera expresar.

Ven ni mi mente tiene palabras…

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto Julie mientras dejaba de lado unos papeles y me miraba algo consternado.

―N…nada.

"_Fuck it! Nada mis…agggg!"_

Estaba demente…él si que estaba demente.

― ¿Se…seguro que quieres que…TODO esto lo termine para…HOY en la noche?

―Ahm…si (?)…no es mucho que digamos solo algo de papeleo, de códigos, programas que armar, firewalls que codificar y esas cosas ya sabes nada del otro mundo, solo recuerda que debes hacerlo para que el sistema se encuentre habilitado dentro de todas las computadoras dentro del sistema.― soltó como si fuese la menos cosa del mundo y la menor de mis preocupaciones.

"_Si supieras…"_

Suspiré por casi décima vez en el día…

―Ah y lo olvidaba, la laptop de Enma también debe de estar dentro del sistema por lo que debes ir a su oficina más tarde a instalar todo y dejarla dentro de la red pero ya sabes en la zona restringida y esas cosas, y luego no olvides el papeleo.

Mis ojos lo vieron con cierto brillo de esperanza.

Temía no poder ir a hablar con él y ciertamente quería sacarme la intriga de mi cabeza, quería saber que le pasaba, que tenía, que sucedía pero no se me ocurría ni una…ya saben…idea de cómo hacerlo con todo el trabajo que tenía.

Pero…

Comenzaba a agradarme Julie, dejando de lado el hecho de todo lo sucedido entre Chrome y él y lo sucedido aquel entonces…

Hice un saludo militar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Sí Capitán!― exclamé.

Julie sonrió.

―Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra.

― ¡Hai, Haru dará lo mejor de sí misma desu~!― había olvidado lo que se sentía hablar en tercera persona; llevaba _años_ sin hacerlo.

Él sonrió supongo recordando a la Haru de nuestro pasado y salió camino a su oficina.

Bien si quería llegar a hablar con Enma en la hora crucial e importante que era cuando él se tomaba su descanso de "5 minutos" tenía que terminar todo el resto del trabajo.

Algo difícil, pero no imposible.

-.-

"_WUHUUU!"_ grité para mis adentros.

¡Había terminado! ¡Y con media hora de anticipación!

Claro que para ello me había saltado la media mañana, el almuerzo y la media tarde pero estaba justo a tiempo para comer algo mientras me dirigía a la oficina de cierto pelirojo con comportamiento extraño que debía averiguar.

Nada podría salir mal, no ahora claro.

Caminé hacía la cocina, mi primera parada y le pedí al chef que por favor me facilite un sándwich de jamón y queso con un jugo de durazno para llevar.

Esperé paciente hasta que una imagen no deseada cruzó el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me gire a ver otra cosa…

¿Cómo podía entrar así como así verme y sonreír como idiota?

Me placía partirle la cara.

―Buenas tardes Haru.― Saludó muy cordial mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

―Ah…hola Koyo.― Suficiente con eso, debía conformarse.

Koyo suspiró, miró al chef quien en menos de un minuto desapareció tras la puerta de servicio de la cocina.

―Haru…lamento mucho lo sucedido ayer…yo no quería, ya sabes…―un ligero sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas pero a mí ni un bledo.

―Mira…no sé si tienes problemas de entendimiento o algo semejante pero no puedes ir besando así como así a la gente que crees te gusta sin saber exactamente si es así o que siente esa otra persona, pero déjame aclarártelo de una vez, _no me gustas, no te quiero_.

Bueno…digamos que hablé de más pero…no quería que se repita lo de ayer.

No soy de esas…tan fáciles es sencillo entender eso.

Koyo me quedó mirando con cierto…dolor en sus ojos pero… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué después de lo de ayer sea linda y se lo diga sutilmente? Si hubiese sido más listo y hubiese _hablado_ en vez de _actuar_ las cosas serían diferentes.

Había cambiado en muchos aspectos alrededor de los años…y este no era una excepción. Ya no era la sutil Haru de antes, menos la niña que solía ser; se había burlado de mí más veces de las necesarias, había pasado por esto en muchas ocasiones y había aprendido que…no te puedes _regalar_ tan fácil.

―Entiendo.― Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

Esta vez la que suspiró fui yo.

Lo entendería luego, lo sabía, quizás ahora estuviese enojado pero no sería por mucho, entendería que hay más chicas allá en el mundo, y que _yo_ no era _necesariamente_ lo que _él_ quería.

-.-

No tenía ni idea de cómo tocar la puerta o si solo entrar.

No…no tenía esa confianza.

Me quedaba solo tocar la puerta.

Pero después de lo sucedido en la cocina…lo dudaba.

Entré despacito con algo de…no sé cómo explicarlo pero no era temor (claro que eso no) solo era algo así como…indecisión…no sabía si me hablaría o estaría presto a comenzar la conversación que tenía plasmada en mi cabeza, o si iría así como lo esperaba pero…ya veríamos que pasaría.

―Enma permiso, vengo a instalar un pro…

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire con lo que vi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Y ahora?**_

_**(Enma's POV)**_

No había dormido nada…

No es que tenía ganas de igual manera.

La imagen de ellos dos _besándose_ rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿De verdad…estaba pasando?

¿Koyo…y _Haru_?...

Debía ser un mal sueño es todo…pero por más que quería despertar no podía.

Ya eran las 8am…se me hacía tarde por lo que me levanté y entre al baño a darme una ducha.

Tenía que de alguna manera sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza…y los sentimientos de ira de mi interior.

Suspiré mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre mí.

Sería un _largo día._

-.-

Caminé por el pasillo de camino a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, me serví café y me senté tomando el diario debía de ocupar mi mente en alguna situación…aunque sean las malas noticias que azotan a Inglaterra, China y a la propia Italia.

No es que sea muy patriota ni nada por el estilo pero…

Si el país tiene problemas monetarios serios…y graves, obviamente nos afecta.

Eso quiere decir que debemos estar alerta más que nunca.

Le di un sorbo a mi taza esperando ocupar mi mente y empaparme de las ultimas noticias cuando escuché ligeros pasos aproximándose a la cocina.

Esperaba…_rogaba_ sea Adel o alguno de los chicos pero…a esta hora imposible.

Naaah…podía ser quien sea, alguien de servicio o el propio chef pero…para mi lamentable caso no siempre es lo que uno espera.

―Buenos días― saludó feliz…

¿Cómo podía estar feliz?...

Quizás…solo quizás si había algo entre ellos…

Si no le molestaba nada…si estaba feliz…si no había ido a quejarse con nadie…

Quiere decir que quizás…si estaba feliz por lo sucedido ayer.

Es tan estúpido en realidad…cuando pensé que por fin…por fin podía pasar _algo_…viene y sucede esto y es que es tan…tonto que cada que quieres a alguien no se pueda quedar contigo.

Mi vida gira en torno a eso…supongo debería de parecerme normal.

Pero ¡no! No es normal.

No me agrada.

No quiero esto para mí.

La vida apesta…

Pff…nadie me dijo que el amor…no iba a ser algo fácil…

―Hey ¿qué onda todo?― dijo de nuevo con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa…

Pero…yo estaba más que simplemente enojado.

― Muy bien Miura-san, si me disculpa tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer― dije y salí de la cocina jalando conmigo el diario y mi café.

Maldición…

Me comporte como un niño inmaduro que se peleó por un postre o algo parecido.

Insisto…maldición.

Entre a mi oficina y vi toda la pila de papeles que me esperaba y por primera vez en todos mis años como jefe de la familia agradecí tener papeleo.

-.-

Las cosas…no podían ir peor.

―Brina…ya te dije que ni puedo firmar el trato, no pienso traicionar a los Vongola solo por tu afición a los Bovino.― repetí por quizás más veces de las que he repetido algo en mi vida pero ella no cedía de todas maneras.

Pero Brina Bertesco era muy testaruda.

―Enma…no olvides lo que ellos le hicieron a tu familia…a toda tu familia en el pasado.

―El tema está aclarado, nada paso mal entiendes deja de meterte en esto ya se acabo, no firmare nada y listo. Puedes retirarte he terminado esta charla.― repuse en un tono serio…y es que me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Ya era casi la hora de mi descanso y necesariamente tenía que relajarme.

Si no son las cosas de la familia…son los aliados, sino son los aliados…son los enemigos…y para variar no puedo sacarme la imagen de Koyo y Haru de mi cabeza.

Mi vida se hacía menos tolerable cada vez y cuando.

―Vamos Enma― soltó mientras grácilmente movía su muñeca― no te exasperes…ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver contigo…es solo un trato de documentos, artículos varios y esas cosas, nadie sabrá que accediste, entonces… ¿qué dices ne~?― se acerco un poco y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar termino sentada sobre mis piernas en un ágil movimiento.

Me puse más rojo que un tomate…mierda esto no está bien…para nada.

―No. Firmaré. Esos. Contratos.― puntualicé mientras desviaba la mirada solo un poco y la empujaba para que saliese de encima.

Y al final todo pasó muy rápido.

―Enma permiso vengo a instalar un pro…

Ella nos vio.

Y yo la vi.

Y Brina la vio…y sonrió con malicia.

―Enma~ dijiste que nadie entraría a tu oficina sin tocar. ―soltó Brina mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos mirando a Haru.

Fuck no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizado mirando la expresión de vergüenza y podría decir dolor de Haru.

―Lamento la intromisión― dijo secamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y salía corriendo.

Me levanté dejando caer a Brina al suelo obviamente sin importarme y salí corriendo tras Haru.

Esto no podía empeorar aunque en parte pues…ella hizo lo mismo conmigo…pero…no, no, no, tenía que alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

Giré hacia su habitación e intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro.

Maldición.

Definitivamente este _NO_ era mi día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_(Haru's POV)_**

No lo pensé dos veces.

Que estupidez de mi parte.

Salí corriendo ignorando todo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Busque mi diario, tome un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir.

_Sábado 18 de Septiembre del 2014._

_Querido diario._

_Lo odio…_

_Por alguna extraña razón siento que lo odio._

_Los odio a ambos._

_A Koyo y a él._

_Odio que me haya dolido verlo con la tipa de los Bertesco._

_Odio estar llorando sin saber porque._

_Odio…simplemente odio todo esto._

_Quiero irme pero…no puedo hacerlo…¿con qué cara miraría a Tsuna y a los demás si me voy sólo por qué fui imprudente y entre a donde no debía cuando no debía y de la forma en que no debía?..._

_Solo…no quiero verlos._

_Los odio…y…y…_

_Odio…esto…que parece que siento porque es estúpido y algo no completamente cierto…_

_Odio todo…_

_Odio a Enma Kozato._

_Y eso es todo._

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les pareció? OwO<strong>

**Lamento dejarlos en esta parte pero no pude contenerme en dejarles a la expectativa supongo casi siempre lo hago jeje bueno bueno me encantaría dejar cierta cosa clara.**

**_Brina Bertesco_ es parte de una familia que sale en el juego para DS _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!_**

**Pueden encontrar información de ello aquí: .com/wiki/Brina**

**Traduzcan la pagina jeje esta en ingles pero es útil!**

**Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a: _Kizunairo, SakiKotori, Tsuki-chan93 (donde estas TwT me miss you!), MikeXD7._**

**Y a todas las personas que han puesto este fic como favorito!**

**Sin ustedes créanme que esto no seguiría! TwT**

**Cuidence mucho y espero actualizar pronto!**

**XOXO**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiipper]**


	4. Contraindicaciones del destino

**Hola a todos! :D**

**Lo se…mátenme…lo se tengo todo el derecho de morir…**

**No he publicado en casi un año…lo se y entiendo si quieren asesinarme y acabar conmigo…pero tengo una excusa…la mejor excusa jamás escuchada en el mundo…MI EDUCACION esa cruel y triste compañera que me quita mi tiempo de una forma indiscriminada y no deja que me centre en cosas que también son importantes, divertidas y sobre todo didácticas (?) pero he aquí de nuevo! Estoy viva por cierto eh! Y mejor que nunca! Trayéndoles nuevos capítulos y más de la historia que por cierto tiene un giro inesperado eh! Se me ocurrió mientras veía CSI XD pero solo les dire eso si quieren mas pues pasen y lean :D! que les parece eso? xD!**

**Con todo déjenme disculparme una vez más he sido una muy mala escritora y lo se y lo lameeeeeento pero sus hermosos reviews puesta en favoritos etc me han impulsado a hacer un espacio en mi no tan libre agenda y poder venir con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Publicare más seguido lo prometo chicos! Sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo :D!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece chicos, lamentablemente lo sé pero asi es el curso de la historia y de la vida ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

**_Contraindicaciones del destino._**

**_Parte I._**

Enma tocó la puerta una y otra vez…sin respuesta alguna claro…estaba por darse por vencido, no quería irse pero…ella no abriría la puerta eso lo sabía con exactitud.

—Haru… ¿podrías por favor abrir y dejarme explicarte todo?...— Preguntó sabrá él mismo por cuánto tiempo más.

Pero nadie respondía nada.

El mundo o le jugaba una mala pasada o simplemente lo odiaba, una de dos.

Suspiró.

—Bien…me voy…—dijo antes de dar media vuelta e ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

Los problemas mafiosos pueden esperar, necesitaba un baño caliente, pensar y quizás no dormir esa noche.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente Haru se levantó con las mismas ropas que el día anterior, se había quedado dormida sobre su diario y sin cambiarse pero no le importó aun estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para interesarle su aspecto matutino.

Se estiró y se encaminó al baño a darse una ducha de agua caliente…quería hablar con alguien pero ¿quién…?

Koyo…ni loca.

Shitt-P…olvídenlo.

Julie…pues…naaah es hombre, no entendería la situación.

Adel…

¡Eso era! ¡Adelheid! Ella sí entendería la situación, ¡hasta podría ayudarla!

Era obvio que quizás se ponga de parte de Enma al conocer la situación de ella y Koyo pero…cuando sepa lo que vio y lo que escuchó ayer se pondría de su lado y la ayudaría a descifrar qué demonios pasaba con ella y esas asquerosas ganas de arrancarle los ojos a Enma y los brazos a Brina.

Salió de su habitación con un lindo vestido floreado de tonalidades tierra con ligeros tonos verdosos también, de tiritas, algo corto pero propicio para un lindo día de campo como precisaba ser aquel día, con unos botines café en tono medio, y el cabello suelto que ya caía un poco más abajo de sus hombros y se encaminó a la cocina para desayunar.

Aunque un pensamiento la detuvo en medio camino.

¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba sola con Enma como ayer?...

Eso era capaz de arruinar todos sus planes del día…

Estaba segura que apenas él diga algo era capaz de gritarle sus cuatro verdades, hasta del mal que se iba morir, pero debía controlarse, ya era una mujer y esas cosas no se hacían a la ligera.

Solo le quedaba algo, que tengas la edad que tengas funcionaría a la perfección.

La ley del hielo.

Esa ley algo vieja que viene de generación en generación y es aplicada- en su mayoría- por niños pero sobre todo mujeres que han sido de alguna u otra forma heridas, o que simplemente están enfadadas…demasiado enfadadas como para dar testimonio alguno frente a su agresor.

Sería el plan perfecto para todos sus problemas.

Entró como si nada a la cocina con su mente atenta a cualquier situación, no quería que su genio la traicione como lo hacía a veces con Gokudera cuando este la hacía enfadar tanto que intentaba aplicar la misma ley pero…jamás daba efecto.

Por su grata suerte solo estaba la única persona con quien verdaderamente necesitaba charlar.

Adelheid.

Leía el diario, concentrada en las últimas noticias italianas.

Se sentó frente a ella y sonrió.

— ¡Adel buenos días!

La aludida alzó el rostro y la miró sonriendo.

—Haru, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Jeje, muy bien gracias— gran mentira— ¿y tú?

—Sin novedades— sonrió. —Hmmm…algo me dice que quieres contarme una situación ¿no es así?

"_Damn…que buena percepción de las cosas a su alrededor"_ pensó la castaña para sus adentros.

—Ahm…pues sí, pero sería preferible hablarlo en privado…si es que tienes tiempo por supuesto.

—Tiempo para ti siempre— sonrió de nuevo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Por cómo se veían las cosas…Haru estaba segura no sería tan fácil hablar con ella como esperaba.

-.-

Enma despertó estirándose como un gatito recién despierto y con mucha hambre.

El día estaba hermoso para un día de campo, podía dejar en stand by su papeleo y decirles a los chicos para salir un rato y hacer algo de camping.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al traste al recordar cierta situación del día anterior, y del anterior al anterior.

Haru estaba en casa.

Haru se había besado con Koyo.

Y aunque no debería de estar tan triste, Haru lo vio en una situación un poco incomoda con Brina.

Y su vida estaba decayendo cada vez más y más a un pozo sin fondo llamado: _Soledad._

Debería de estar acostumbrado a ella…

_Debería._

Pero se acostumbró tanto a los pensamientos cálidos e inocentes que había tenido con Haru a lo largo de casi toda su vida adolescente y adulta que comenzaba a creer en la posibilidad de que algún día Dios lo recompensaría y le dejaría estar con ella de la forma en la que él deseaba, que le dejaría ser tan feliz, tan querido, tan especial con ella que se olvidó por completo de aquel sentimiento de soledad que lo abarcó antes de conocerla y lo reemplazó con la fe y la esperanza de que algún día serían lo que tanto deseaba: _pareja_, y así ser feliz mientras dure.

Soltó un suspiro algo largo.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba al inicio cuando apenas ella llegó, esperaba todo sea de alguna forma armonioso, no se imaginaba que se convertiría en una novela dramática donde él sería el malo.

Se levantó con toda la prosa del mundo y entro al baño, necesitaba refrescarse, aclarar ideas con algo de agua, despejar su mente y ver qué demonios haría…además de que tenía que pensar en el trabajo también y las reparaciones de la casa.

Nadie le dijo que ser el jefe iba a ser tan complicado.

—… ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió ser el jefe de un banco o algo semejante Cozart Shimon…?

-.-

—Y bueno…eso sucedió. —Dijo Haru al final de todo su relato.

Se lo había contado todo.

Desde lo de Koyo- en donde por cierto quizás cambió ciertos detallitos insignificantes, imperceptibles y para nada importantes- hasta lo sucedido ayer con Enma, su plan de la Ley del hielo, su deseo gigantesco por destrozarle la cara a la zorra de Brina y sacarle los ojos a Enma, sus ganas de saber exactamente que le sucedía porque aunque una parte suya se lo decía a gritos ella lo dudaba.

Le contó hasta lo del diario, la lloradera de ayer, y todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente, se lo contó con la simple finalidad de obtener una respuesta, algo, aunque sea una señal que le indicara a ciencia cierta que sucedía y porque todo parecía convertirse en un drama de telenovela barata.

—La verdad Haru puedo decirte dos cosas— repuso Adel después de un rato, — la primera, Enma jamás haría algo que te lastime, mucho menos sería capaz de hacerlo con Brina, recuerda es una enemiga de los Bovino por ende de los Vongola y obviamente de nosotros, eso sería traicionar a nuestros aliados y amigos…la segunda, pues lo de Koyo si es demasiado extraño pero supongo su gusto por ti nació después de la batalla de sucesión…con Bianchi lo vimos venir…

"_¡…LO VIERON VENIR Y FUERON INCAPACES DE DECIRMELO!"…_

—Pero no sabíamos actuaría, —continuó sorbiendo un poco de su té— pero ahora veo que si tuvo las agallas, pero eso es un problema que debes hablarlo con él, y si es que tus sospechas son ciertas debes explicárselo a Enma.

— ¿Y por qué debería de explicárselo a él? No veo el porqué…—se cruzó de brazos y desvió un poco la mirada.

—Sabes que es cierto y debes hacerlo, además quizás él se sintió algo herido.

Haru lo pensó solo por un segundo…

…¿Herido?...

No había razón para que él este herido, Haru no era nada para él salvo una amiga un poquito más cercana, y Koyo era no más que su amigo…a menos que le oculte algo…ahm…no, Enma es demasiado hombrecito para eso.

Tenía que ser quizás afecto…

¡Sí eso resolvía todo!

Si Enma sentía afecto pero _muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho _afecto por ella, y pues se había disgustado con Koyo, la escena que vio del beso hubiese significado como una especie de traición quizás él iba a hablar con ella a contarle lo sucedido con Koyo y de esa forma poder desahogarse pero al ver el beso no pudo hacerlo se sintió mal y se fue, si se suma eso con lo de Brina, bueno…ella ya era de por sí una perra y quizás solo quizás pudo haber sido parte de algún patético plan de ella para poder hacer que Enma lo ayudará cosa que no funcionó porque Haru entró y arruinó sus planes, además de que era obvio Enma no iba a ceder.

Era la solución perfecta a todo su conflicto interno y a todo lo que sucedía ahora solo tenía que ir con Enma, explicarle lo que realmente paso decirle que lamentaba haberse entrometido en sus negocios-no-tan-negociables y salir con la conciencia limpia.

— ¡Adel eres la mejor!— exclamó Haru levantándose y aplaudiendo despacito sonriente. —Gracias por todo, en serio, nos vemos y…ay ¡gracias!

Y así dejando a una extrañada Adelheid salió en busca de Enma.

Obviamente había olvidado su plan de esa mañana.

-.-

Arrastraba los pies mientras caminaba dando vueltas por la oficina…no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ir a hablarle…no tenía ni idea de cómo es que todo lo que pensaba era correcto ahora no lo era.

Es difícil cuando el amor golpea tu puerta y te da una bofetada a poco tiempo de su llegada.

Pero…Haru valía la pena…él sabía que ella lo valía…tenía que ir a hablar con ella…no importaba lo sucedido antes, no importaba lo sucedido ayer, importaba lo que ahora sucedía y era que se moría de ganas por hablarle aclarar todo y dejar de sentir esa pena tan grande al recordar.

Sip…el amor da bofetadas…tan duras pero tan duras que hay veces en que se confunden con un rechazo por el destino.

Se escuchó el golpe de la puerta de su oficina y suspiró dando el pase.

— ¿Ahm Enma-kun?

Esa voz heló sus músculos y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo mientras volteaba para verla de frente.

—A…ahm…Haru…hola…—ok…no pudo evitar tartamudear pero… ¡ella estaba allí! ¡No podía no tartamudear!

—Hey hola, ahm bueno mira vengo rápidamente a hablarte para no cortarte más el tiempo jeje ahm entendí la situación, ya sabes todo lo que pasa, pues venía a aclararte que entre Koyo y yo no sucede nada, lo del beso fue solo parte suya y yo sé que no es que estés molesto por eso o celoso ya que somos amigos ¿no? Y simplemente tuviste una discusión con él y me buscabas para poder desahogarte pero luego viste eso y sentiste como una especie de traición, y lo entiendo a mi me hubiese pasado lo mismo, así que quería decirte que en serio no sucedió nada y lamento si te hice sentir de esa forma, y en cuanto a lo de Brina pues simplemente admito pensé mal de ti y no sabía que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas, traicionar a tus amigos y eso y no es que lo piense ahora ya que tuve tiempo de pensar más sobre el asunto y cambiar lo que creía y darme cuenta que solo Brina te usaba para sacarte información o ayuda apelando a tu lado de hombre, es entendible lo sé y también sé que no la ayudaste y supongo eso es todo de igual tengo más trabajo que hacer, saldré a realizar unas compras para luego regresar al trabajo, no te molestes en mandar a alguien le pedí al chofer que me acompañe y esta ya afuera esperándome así que eso es todo jeje nos vemos y gracias por el tiempo y no te preocupes asunto resuelto, y todo olvidado somos aun amigos ¿no es así? Ahm…bueno bye..

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Enma solo tenía podía llegar a una conclusión.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

Ella…

¡¿Qué carajos había sido todo lo que le había dicho?! ¡Ella había interpretado todo mal!

Se quedó parado un rato allí sin hacer nada intentando saber qué demonios era lo que había sucedido, como llegó a esa conclusión, el _porqué_ había llegado a esa conclusión y sobre todo que demonios había tenido él metido en la cabeza para no interferir en su monologo.

Pensó una vez más en sus palabras y recordó que había dicho que saldría a comprar unas cosas, entró en razón y salió a buscarla antes de que se vaya para detenerla y aclarar el asunto pero…paró en medio camino.

Si la alcanzaba… ¿Qué demonios le diría? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia ya años? ¿Qué no se lo había dicho porque ella estaba enamorada en cambio de su mejor amigo?

No…eso no podía salir de su boca, quizás después pero no ahora…era como armar una batalla donde no habían soldados…o donde no había poder de negociación.

Era demasiado…pero por lo menos las cosas mejorarían un poco, no tenía nada con Koyo lo cual era ya de por su demasiado bueno, entendió que lo de Brina fue un mal entendido y las cosas iban bien entonces, quizás luego hablen del tema y eso pero no entraría en detalles…no era tiempo de hacerlo y mucho menos tiempo de permitir que ella supiese todo…había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Aunque efectivamente ya hubiesen pasado años para él pero para ella no mucho…sabía que su afecto por Tsuna había terminado hace poco no más de un años quizás y no le convenía una relación o pensar en algo así por ahora.

Bueno al menos las cosas no podían estar peor.

-.-

Haru subió al auto lo más rápido posible, algo le decía que había hecho el ridículo más grande de su vida y aunque le dijo todo lo que pensaba no permitió que él logre dar testimonio alguno sobre la situación pero eso era lo de menos, ya se había disculpado a su manera pero lo había hecho, ya había dejado claro todo y estaba segura no necesitaba decirle nada más para que las cosas vuelvan a como estaban.

Se sintió un poco más segura y tranquila.

—Ahm disculpe ¿podría llevarme a la plaza central de la ciudad?— preguntó al chofer mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

El chofer no dijo nada por un rato e hizo andar el auto dándole a pensar que aceptaba llevarla por lo que se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más.

El viaje fue tranquilo debió de admitir y tuvo que haberle causado algo de duda el que no haya hablado en todo el camino como solía hacer y la haya dejado sola sin conversación alguna, pero ni en un millón de años se le hubiese ocurrido sospechar.

-.-

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llevar a la señorita a un lugar que le fue indicado pero antes dormirla, sería lo mejor de lo mejor le habían garantizado su seguridad y a él una buena paga, había estado encubierto en la familia Shimon trabajando de su chofer desde que se enteró la señorita Miura iba a llegar allá como huésped y compañera de trabajo de uno de los guardianes Shimon, además de haber investigado todo sobre ella y sobre la familia que la hospedaría sabiendo que de esa forma podría estar haciendo un buen plan y sorprender a su jefe.

La famiglia Del Valle era a quien solamente el servía y había jurado ayudarlos en sus propósitos infiltrándose y sacando datos de la familia que había logrado destruirlos muchos años atrás en la época de sus antepasados fundadores, sabía el punto débil de cada uno y por los acontecimientos dentro de la mansión las cosas iban cada vez mejor acorde a su plan.

Pararon en un semáforo y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo la ventanilla que separa los asientos delanteros con los traseros, tomo el spray que le fue proporcionado y volteó esperando ver a la joven distraída.

— ¿Señorita Miura?— llamó captando de repente la atención de la muchacha.

Cuando esta volteó hecho el spray justo frente a su rostro y esta cayó sobre el asiento dormida.

—Disculpe señorita, pero es necesario— dijo volteándose y desviando el camino de la plaza hacía la mansión de la familia Del Valle.

Era hora de comenzar la venganza hacia los Shimon.

-.-

Eran las 11pm y Haru no aparecía.

Era hora de una reunión de emergencia en la sala de sesiones de la familia.

Enma estaba más que solo preocupado o angustiado…sentía temor de que algo malo le sucediese y culpa porque si era así el debió de haberla detenido…seguir su intuición y no a sus locos deseos de mantenerla lejos de la verdad que quería ocultarle.

Adelheid y los demás llegaron al cabo de unos minutos todos con noticias no tan buenas.

—No se encuentra en ninguna parte del jardín— anunció Adelheid.

—Tampoco se encuentra donde los Vongola— añadió Shitt-p.

—Yo no la he visto en todo el día, pregunte en la sala de electrónica pero no hay señales de ella— repuso Julie.

—Bueno Rauji y yo llevamos fuera desde la mañana y recién regresamos pero no hemos sabido tampoco de ella— dijo Kaoru con cierto tono intrnaquilo.

Solo faltaba Koyo.

—No sé nada de ella jefe— fue lo único que acotó.

Enma estaba por perder la paciencia y la calma.

— ¿Saben dónde está el chofer? Ella dijo que él la esperaba para llevarla a comprar algunas cosas, supongo y se refería a su día de apreciación, es hoy y estoy seguro iba al centro a buscar un pastel…divídanse y vayan a buscarla ella no puede perderse.

—Ahm y… ¿Qué pasaría si no se perdió?— dijo Shitt-P teniendo sobre ella la voz de la razón.

Si no se había perdido solo quedaba una cosa más que pensar pero era imposible, ellos no tenían enemigos que desearan algo de los Vongola aunque tuviesen enemigos en común las leyes de la mafia eran demasiado centradas en sus propios objetivos, si una familia estaba en contra con otra no usaban a un aliado como rehén o algo semejante, ¿para qué meterse con una familia más si ya tenían a otra pisándoles los talones? No tenía sentido…pero si ese era el caso tenían que proceder y _rápido_.

—Hagan lo que les dije…yo llamare a Tsuna.

Definitivamente la vida le estaba jugando una mala pasada de nuevo…y el destino y sus contraindicaciones no eran más que solo cómplices de sus malicias y planes perversos para acabar con la felicidad que estaba queriendo reinar en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? owo<strong>

**Yo se que ha tenido un giro muy raro y extraño y espero no haya dañado la historia y el concepto básico que tienen de ella, creo que debo cambiar el resumen .w. pero con eso lo dejo a su criterio owo si creen que es necesario cambiarlo pues háganmelo saber y con gusto lo hago asi tienen idea como ira un poco la historia, sino entonces sabre que son chicos que aman las sorpresas xD!**

**Quisiera agradecer a todos y cada uno de los chicos que dejaron sus reviews y ha colocado la historia en favoritos! :D! lamento no agradecerles individualmente pero estoy con el tiempo justo para dormir ._. De igual muchiiiisimas gracias! Ustedes son los que mantienen la historia viva y andando!**

**Y hasta aquí yo presente! Los dejo con este capitulo y ganas de saber lo demás xD!**

**Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Dejen reviews si? owo es lo mejor que pueden hacer por mi owo!**

**Espero leerlos pronto.**

**Att:**

**VTQueenTheRipper.**


	5. NOTA DEL AUTOR (PRONTO PUBLICARE :'D)

**HOLA CHICOS!**

**POR DIOS ME SIENTO TAN MAL EN SERIO!**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE HE ESTADO CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DE LA UNIVERSIDAD EN ESTOS TIEMPOS PERO JURO QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES HE LEIDO SUS REVIEWS UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y EN SERIO ME APENABA DEMASIADO NO PODER CONTESTARLES PERO YA ESTOY BIEN *O* Y YA ESTOY MUCHISIMO MEJOR Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR TODO LO QUE HE DEJADO EN STAND BY PROMETO HACERLO LO MAAAAAAAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA COMPLACERLOS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!**

**ENSERIO LOS AMO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR ALLI DANDOLE FAVORITE Y DEJANDOME ESOS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ME LLENAN DE GANAS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE :'D LOS AMO MUCHO DE VERDAD!**

**PRONTO TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MIS FICS Y TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI IGUALMENTE! HAY MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE CONTARLES EN MIS HISTORIAS Y MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR**

**LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR EL INCONDICIONAL APOYO!**

ATT:

VTQueenTheRipper~!*


End file.
